


Неспящие в Нью-Йорке

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky has a cat, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: модерн!АУСтив обожает свою работу. Важную, интересную, архи-крутую работу. Он бывает дома только чтобы поспать, принять душ, переодеться - и снова бегом обратно. Он живёт на работе. Правда, спать дома он тоже очень любит. Потому что именно во сне у него проходит вся его насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Посвящается [L]PurpleSchiz[/L] с благодарностью за бесценную психологическую помощь и поддержку)))_  
> 

Стив быстро-быстро перебирал ногами по ступеням, стараясь как можно скорее спуститься с третьего этажа их офисного здания-монстра прямо на Грин-стрит. «Мосты и эстакады» занимали там целый этаж, а это было без малого почти тысяча рабочих мест, огромный офисный зал, личные кабинеты инженеров-конструкторов, пара конференц-залов, курилка, зоны отдыха и обеденные зоны, для каждого отдела своя. Мощь, а когда-то они пришли сюда со Скоттом после университета, зелёные и все по уши в мечтах о собственном прекрасном будущем, а контора занимала всего пару кабинетов с видом на кирпичную стену соседнего здания на окраине Бруклина. Стив всегда чувствовал, что он сам, лично, внёс во всё вот это великолепие, которое было видно даже с улицы, особенно ночью — весь этаж просматривался почти насквозь за счёт огромных стеклянных окон — большую часть себя. Важную часть себя. Он был лично заинтересован в успехе каждого проекта, в точности расчётов, в правильности подбора материалов — просто потому что растил эту компанию, как собственное дитя. И упивался гордостью, глядя на дело их рук со стороны.

Но вечер пятницы — это святое. У него не было выходных, как у ребят, которые пришли сюда пару лет назад, когда они уже прочно засели на Манхеттене. Он впахивал двадцать четыре на семь, даже ночью не выключая телефон, но вечер пятницы он оставлял только для себя. Конечно, когда не было горящих проектов или жёстких сроков дедлайна, когда они всем отделом проектировок могли вообще не спать, или спать вахтово, прямо в креслах перед мониторами, пока другие трудились над своим участком в автокаде, ожидая свою очередь работ. Честно, это был ёбаный пиздец, а не жизнь, но Стива от этого пёрло страшно. Каждый раз, когда они сдавали проект вовремя счастливым заказчикам, его словно встряхивало за шкирку и подкидывало высоко-высоко, словно за спиной за мгновение с хлопком рвущейся ткани пиджака разворачивались крылья, а сам он становился накуренным марихуаной до глюков ангелом. Он торчал от этого, он был зависим — от работы, от успеха, — и знал это. И чужое мнение его мало волновало. Потому что такая жизнь его более чем устраивала. Он был свободен в своих желаниях. И чья это была вина, что всё, чего он желал, это была любимая работа?

— Я так и знал, что ты попытаешься смыться, — Скотт выпрыгнул из двери на второй этаж, как чёрт выпрыгивает из коробочки с секретом. Стив шарахнулся и чуть не полетел вниз с лестницы; грязно матернулся про себя — вслух он такого себе не позволял даже наедине с собой. — Да ладно, Стив, у Клэр ведь день рождения сегодня. И проект сдали, можно расслабиться хоть немного. Там про тебя спрашивали. Девочки, — Стив приподнял бровь, — и мальчики тоже, — поправился Скотт. Упрямый улыбчивый баран Скотти, с которым они дружили с первых курсов колледжа, а потом и в университете, но которого порой становилось слишком много вокруг. И который каждую пятницу — священную, между прочим, пятницу, — пытался его вытащить на общую сходку в клуб или просто в бар. И, к чести Стива, никак не мог. — Да, я пустил слух, что ты не против ни тех, ни других. Скажи мне спасибо.

Стив вздохнул. Улыбнулся по-доброму, как улыбаются надоедливым младшим братишкам.

— Я не смогу, извинись за меня, — выдохнул он, наконец.

— Да ладно, — Скотт искренне расстроился. На миг — всего на миллисекунду, — Стива кольнула совесть. — Ты никогда не ходишь со всеми, люди уже говорят всякое… — он осёкся, когда Стив приподнял уже обе брови.

— Что говорят?

— Ну… Что ты типа не хочешь со всеми тусить. Вроде как, не хочешь знаться с простым народом.

Это было так тупо.

— То есть, когда мы несколько дней и ночей воняли в одном зале немытыми телами друг другу под нос, пока в нереальные сроки доделывали проект для Уэйтонского газопровода, это не считается? А когда я не иду пить в пятницу, я сразу становлюсь небожителем? Бред, Скотти. Хорошо, — Стив снова коротко вздохнул и задумался ровно на секунду: — У меня сегодня свидание. Это правда. Однажды я вас познакомлю.

Признание произвело эффект разорвавшейся под ногами лимонки. И так же инстинктивно хотелось отпрыгнуть от Скотта в сторону, потому что, серьёзно, он реагировал как ребёнок. Стиву снова стало совестно. Всего на миг.

— Боже, твою мать, ты серьёзно? Друг! Я не верил, что ты хоть когда-нибудь это скажешь. Кто это? Он? Или она?

Стив продолжил спускаться уже медленнее — он не поехал в общем лифте именно чтобы избежать лишних расспросов, да и третий этаж это не тридцать третий, надо ведь двигаться иногда, — пока Скотт водил вокруг него хороводы. Тот вполне справлялся с разговором за двоих, и Стиву было достаточно просто неопределённо поиграть бровями, чтобы Скотт сам ответил на все свои вопросы. В чём-то это было даже удобно.

— Господи боже, Стиви, мне просто не терпится посмотреть. Наверняка, это кто-то потрясающий. Ты ведь сам такой… ну, крутой, — стушевался он под косым взглядом из-под приподнятых бровей. — Такой брутальный мужик, хм, — Скотт неопределённо кашлянул, потому что Стив продолжал сверлить его взглядом, — настоящий самец.

Было сложно не рассмеяться в голос, когда Скотт наконец-то замолк. Но улыбка всё же просочилась, Стив чувствовал свои искренне приподнятые уголки губ. Ладно, хотя бы настроение поднял, а то и правда устали они, как собаки. Сейчас бы неделю дома посидеть, запереться наедине с ванной, ТВ, пиццей и нахрен выключить телефон. Но Стиву это было не нужно. Он был уверен и спокоен — потому что ему хватит одной ночи. Ночи пятницы.

Он хлопнул Скотта по плечу, желая как следует повеселиться, уже на первом этаже сплошь из хрома и стекла. Народу вокруг была тьма, и ничего не стоило затеряться даже такому «настоящему мужику, самцу и бруталу», как он. Стив просто набрал в грудь воздуха и, представив, что держит в руке щит-рассекатель, пошёл сквозь толпу.

Спустившись в подземку, которая, конечно, была в той же мере и «надземкой», на Астор Плейс, он, немного потолкавшись локтями, наконец, очутился в вагоне. Наученный опытом жизни в большом городе, Стив прижал руками к телу все карманы своего пиджака, поправил лямку портфеля, который таскал с собой только из-за любви к строгому стилю и любимой кружке-термосу, в которую ему наливали кофе ребята из Старбакса, и прикрыл глаза. Перестук колёс, монотонный шум людских движений и голосов был для него музыкой. Успокаивающей музыкой, под которую было лучше всего возвращаться домой.

Музыке Стив всегда успевал уделять немного времени. Чуть меньше утром, чуть больше — вечером, но каждый день, обязательная программа, как зарядка и чистка зубов. Подойти к вертушке, включить, выбрать пластинку, протереть ее осторожно мягким кусочком замши. И, опустив на диск, нежно поставить иглу в начало. Он обожал старый джаз и блюз, из носителей признавал только пластинки и плевать хотел на подколки Скотта о том, что застрял в прошлом веке.

Выбравшись в плотном потоке людей на поверхность на конечной Бруклин Колледж, Стив неторопливо, но всё же достаточно бодро побрёл в сторону своего дома. Старого, застройки прошлого века, основательного кирпичного дома, который долго искал после университета, когда вопрос о переезде встал ребром. А когда нашёл — вцепился в предложение руками и ногами. Он сделал в этой старенькой квартирке небольшой косметический ремонт, поменял сантехнику, обновил стены, добавив им свежих светлых тонов, перестирал все шторы и почистил диваны, арендовав для этой цели моющий пылесос с функцией химчистки. И, конечно, купил огромное деревянное основание кровати и такой же огромный надёжный матрас для него, убедив хозяйку, что раскладной диван-кровать просто сломается под его мощью рано или поздно. И что лучше бы она куда-то его пристроила. Потому что комфортный сон — это святое. Стив заехал сюда с одним чемоданом в одной руке и своей любимой подушкой под мышкой. Та была словно зачарованная — спустя столько лет, переезд и несколько химчисток ничего ей не сталось, и она выглядела и ощущалась как новенькая. И Стив не собирался менять её. Ни за что. Свой пропуск в мир самых сладких снов.

Есть не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как раздеться, принять обжигающе-горячий душ, забраться в кровать и, немного приласкав себя для затравки, нырнуть в параллельную реальность. Поэтому Стив, сгрузив с себя портфель, пальто и туфли с налипшими на каблуки жёлтыми листьями, сразу отправился в ванную, по пути роняя оставшуюся одежду. Он не собирался её трогать до завтра — когда проснётся, обязательно соберёт всё, определит, что в прачечную, что в химчистку, но это всё будет завтра. Сейчас в ожидании горячих струй душа у него всё тело гудело от усталости, и начинало сладко, тягуче зудеть глубоко в заднице — от предвкушения.

— Ох, боже мой, — выдохнул он тихо-тихо, когда на голову, плечи и спину полилась, наконец, вода. Горячая-горячая вода, от которой в первую секунду хочешь шарахнуться. А потом привыкаешь, и она словно плавит тебя, превращая в масло. Стив стоял, прикрыв лицо руками. Пальцы колола шикарная борода, по локтям вода ручейками стекала на кафельную стену и на стекло перегородки. Он так сильно устал. Но это не имело никакого значения, пока были новые заказчики и сроки. Потому что ничто не приносило ему такой сладостной эйфории, как победа, срочное окончание проекта к нужной дате. Каждый раз это был ментальный оргазм, и почему-то чувствовался он всегда намного острее, чем любой из оргазмов испытанных.

Вымывшись как следует снаружи, Стив, ничуть не смущаясь, вымыл себя изнутри. Это вошло в привычку ещё в колледже, когда он осознал себя и свою сексуальность после многих лет непонимания. «Будь готов всегда, — сказал ему как-то друг-гей, сейчас их дороги давно разошлись, но он до сих пор вспоминал его с благодарностью. — Никогда не знаешь, когда на тебя нападёт секс». И ведь правда, никогда не знаешь. Стив был так увлечён учёбой, что даже его проснувшаяся бисексуальность не могла достаточно увлечь его. Его, тогда болезненно-бледного худого паренька, девушки были рады видеть преимущественно в друзьях — потому что он на самом деле круто шарил в предмете и сопутствующих дисциплинах, — а парни словно побаивались раздавить ненароком. И когда однажды у Стива всё же зашло чуть дальше поцелуев, и его члена коснулась чужая мужская рука, он думал, что сейчас просто переполнился от кайфа и лопнет к чертям собачьим. Ему хотелось так много, да всего и сразу. Он чувствовал себя распускающимся бутоном цветка, как бы пошло и глупо это не звучало даже в собственной голове. Однако, не вышло. Парень, который в целом был Стиву симпатичен, сказал тогда: «Ты шутишь, наверное? Посмотри на мой прибор. Я же тебя надвое разорву. Может, просто отсосёшь?» И Стив отсосал, конечно. Тоже опыт, в целом неплохой и полезный. Но он так хотел пойти дальше… а потом просто отложил все свои постельные запросы до лучших времён, в чём-то разочаровавшись, в чём-то просто переключившись обратно на учёбу. За всё время, что он пытался, никто так и не осмелился. А потом, когда его запоздало сообразившие гормоны попёрли, призывая его тело ломаться и расти в ускоренном темпе, его бросило в другую крайность. Буквально спустя год, в свои двадцать три, — Стив помнил этот момент так же ясно, как сейчас видел перед собой капельки пара, — он лежал на своей кровати в студгородке университета и выл в подушку. За окном взрывались салюты. Очередной симпатичный парень, когда дело почти дошло до постели, и у Стива уже колом всё стояло в штанах, а задница сладко сжималась от предвкушения, сказал ему: «Ты шутишь, наверное? Посмотри на себя. Я думал, это ты мне вставишь. Хочешь, я тебе просто отсосу?» Это была какая-то издёвка реальности. У него тогда, помнится, тут же всё упало, вечер был непоправимо испорчен. Стив тогда от отчаяния напился пивом, купленным Скоттом в честь его дня рождения. И завалился выть в свою подушку, чувствуя всю несправедливость этого мира, направленную на него.

— Могу я хотя бы во сне побыть снизу? Чтобы хотя бы во сне меня выебали, как я этого хочу, наконец? Это что, так сложно? Мироздание?

Он ворчал до тех пор, пока не вырубился.

А ночью у него случился первый невероятный секс за всю его жизнь. Даже спустя десять лет Стив помнил его. Это был крепкий смутно знакомый темнокожий парень, лицо которого Стив толком не запомнил, потому что его, неожиданно оказавшегося в чужой комнате, просто поставили на колени, жёстко и быстро подготовили, и вогнали такой огромный твёрдый ствол, что Стив сначала орал. А потом уже мычал, хныкал, стонал в голос, поддавал бёдрами, хлопая своей задницей по чужим тёмным яйцам, и был просто не в себе, упрашивая матом «ещё, блядь», и «быстрее, нахуй».

Утром он проснулся с дикой головной болью. В паху мокрое холодное бельё липло к коже, он был весь в своей сперме. А задница напротив почти не болела. Но — он проверил, чувствуя, как горят от стыда щёки, когда он детально вспоминал свой ненормально реалистичный сон, — сфинктер был припухшим, и глубоко внутри сладко саднило.

Стив тогда долго лежал, не решаясь пойти в душ, и пытался переварить. Комната во сне явно была чужая. Парня этого он если и встречал в студгородке, то мельком. А может, это вообще был не он. Тогда оставался главный вопрос. Какого чёрта это было?

Ответа он с тех пор так и не нашёл. Но стоило ему заснуть на подушке с приятными мыслями о чужом крепком члене, как ночью с ним творили что-то невообразимое. И каждый раз новые парни. И ощущалось это настолько реалистично, что поутру Стив каждый раз долго приходил в себя, хотя мог бы и привыкнуть уже. Сны, конечно, затирались со временем. Просто потому что Стив не видел никакого смысла их запоминать — следующий никогда не был хуже предыдущего. При насыщенной рабочей жизни времени на отношения не оставалось, Стив и не стремился. Он любил своё дело и делал его хорошо. Сны, заветные, хранящие его тайну, решали вопрос с интимной стороной его жизни. Потому что, Стив верил и чувствовал это каждое утро — были реальными в определённой мере. Его всё устраивало и он чувствовал себя невероятно наполненным, лёгким и вдохновлённым после них.

Наконец, выплывая из приятных воспоминаний, Стив выбрался из-под душа и, обмакнувшись полотенцем, замер перед зеркалом. То запотело, но Стив провёл рукой, вглядываясь в не очень явное отражение. Борода снова требовала подравнивания. На самом деле это оказалось хлопотно — постоянно держать отрастающую бороду в порядке. Но она ему нравилась. Тогда, в двадцать пять, когда он вдруг решил отращивать, борода добавляла ему несколько лет и импозантной надёжности, что не раз играло в его пользу перед заказчиком. После он привык и решил — чем не образ? И не нужно бриться каждый день.

— Ну что, брутальный мужчина и настоящий самец, — тихо спросил он сам себя, приглаживая отросшую топорщащуюся бороду, — хочешь, чтобы тебя сегодня хорошенько натянули?

Это было даже немного горько. Наверняка, Даже у Скотта в голове не уложится. И это горько. Что есть вещи, естественные для тебя и противоестественные, не сочетающиеся с созданным тобой образом для других. Конечно, Стив был уверен, что это лично его дело, как именно он любит трахаться. Что кроме него и его партнёра, — тут он горько хмыкнул сам себе, — никого это не должно волновать. Однако стереотипы долбили в самое темечко — и в один прекрасный момент Стив понял, что перестал уже надеяться найти себе пару. Не для жизни даже, какое там. Хотя бы для хорошего здорового секса.

Как всегда, испытывая лёгкую стыдливость от своих действий, Стив развалился на своей огромной кровати в обнимку с флакончиком лубриканта, смазал пальцы и медленно, но настойчиво и очень привычно размял и смазал задницу. Это было бессмысленно — по факту, никто не вставит ему сегодня ночью. Однако, это было приятно — раз, и это создавало иллюзию реальности происходящего.

Поняв, что поймал нужную волну и что просто безумно устал, Стив подгрёб под себя любимую подушку, устроился на животе, чуть отставив задницу, и, блаженно вздохнув, закрыл глаза. В голове у него расцветали яркие развратные картинки с большими крепкими стволами, блестящими, бликующими от его слюны и смазки алыми головками, и задницы, не хуже, чем у него, со сжатыми ягодицами, готовы были засадить и начать двигаться, без предупреждения, толкаясь сразу на всю длину члена…

— Раз уж ты тут, — хрипловато и явно заинтриговано сказал парень, лежащий перед ним на матрасе прямо на полу, — может, уже разденешься?

Стив поперхнулся. Переход оказался слишком резким. А парень — ненормально, по-животному сексуальным. И он явно степень своей сексуальности осознавал, потому что, ну серьёзно, Стив, настоящий мужик и самец, просто застыл с открытым ртом. Размётанные по камуфляжному постельному белью волосы — чёрные. Крупные, сочные губы, которые тот то и дело кусал и облизывал, кольцо из которых Стив вдруг явно — фантомно — ощутил на своём вставшем члене. Томная, блядская даже ямочка под нижней губой, ставшая ещё отчётливее из-за недельной жёсткой щетины. Прикрытые тёмными густыми ресницами глаза, показавшиеся лукавыми и многообещающими. Если и удивлёнными — то совсем немного. Рельефный могучий торс, ничуть не легче, чем у Стива — и плотная дорожка волос внизу живота, обхватывающая пах. Наконец-то, нормальный, небритый лобок с огромным, готовым на всё и даже немного больше эрегированным членом. Членом с крупными яйцами, членом, который блестел оголённой от плоти головкой и тёк капелькой предъэякулята, от вида которого у Стива в разы прибавилось слюны во рту и сильно, пульсацией потянуло в заднице. Парня даже не портила левая рука, вся в паутине уродливых розовых ожоговых шрамов, словно владелец когда-то попал в аварию. Плевать Стив хотел на руку, он взгляда не мог отвести от его глаз, хотя, казалось, смотрел на всё что угодно, только не в глаза.

Он остался без одежды, просто подумав, что она мешает. Опустился на колени, между раскинутыми ногами парня и со стоном блаженства засосал его член. Сразу глубоко, чтобы головка уткнулась в горло — и принялся облизывать языком, для него не было невозможного. Он так увлёкся, что в какой-то момент парень схватил его за отросшие волосы и принялся грубо, выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное, долбиться между губ. Стало горячо и солоно, и Стив, крепко пережимая член у основания, снялся с него, снова ловя взгляд — загнанный и чуть разочарованный.

— Обломщик, — прошептал парень и, пытаясь отдышаться, откинулся обратно на подушку. В кадре на самом краю появилось непонятное рыжее пятно, — Стив не мог взгляда оторвать от облизанного и покрасневшего, налившегося ещё больше члена, — но парень махнул рукой и сказал что-то вроде: — Басти, кыш нахрен.

И пятно исчезло.

Жестом фокусника Стив взял из воздуха распечатанный презерватив размера ХХL, обхватил его губами и, прижав капельку-резервуар языком к дырочке уретры, медленно и со вкусом раскатал губами по члену. Он то и дело ловил взгляд парня на себе — не глазами, а будто всем телом. Будто его кусали, облизывали, засасывали во всех местах, где касались взглядом, и Стив не мог оставаться спокойным. Да и не хотел. Он изгибался всем телом — и оставался неподвижен, насаженный губами на упругий член. Во рту было горячо, он сам истекал слюной. А потом решил, что хватит — задница не давала ему покоя, этот зуд предвкушения и незаполненности нельзя было ничем унять, только заполнить, наконец, — и, устроившись поудобнее, коленями уперевшись по сторонам от боков, а руками сжав крепкие плечи, Стив, сгорбившись, отчаянно и голодно насадился на его член, едва не взвыв от заполнившего его раздирающего жара.

— Ох-х…

— Блядский боже, — выдохнул вслед за ним парень, — а ну замри, дай-ка я запомню этот момент и вырежу его в летописи своей… Бля-адь… — Стив не дослушал его откровение. Уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, он медленно приподнял бёдра, растягивая первые не слишком приятные ощущения, и снова резко опустился вниз, чтобы кожа пошло шлёпнула о кожу. Он хотел трахаться так сильно, что едва сдерживал свои движения. Он вроде бы мог — и в то же время не мог инициировать свои действия. Словно сценарий всё-таки уже был прописан, и он не был уполномочен в нём что-то менять. И всё же, справедливо мог подтвердить, что никогда, никогда он не был обделён или обижен.

Он привык к размерам — и начал трахать себя потрясающе горячим твёрдым членом, сливаясь своим дыханием с дыханием парня. От него приятно пахло каким-то цитрусом или даже смесью. Что-то с апельсином и бергамотом, такое тёплое и солнечное. Тот цепко держал его за ягодицы, пытаясь управлять, но Стив-то знал, тут никто ничем не управляет. Он прикрыл глаза и глухо стонал в чужую горячую кожу, когда член наконец разбудил внутри него спящую точку, жадное место, которое требовало секса, трения и наполнения снова и снова — не беря в расчёт его статус, пол, внешность. Каким бы серьёзным, брутальным, большим и бородатым Стив ни был, он любил трахаться именно так. Так, чтобы задница горела огнём, пока её натягивают раз за разом всё жёстче. Чтобы кожа звонко шлёпала о кожу, чтобы чужие яйца хлопали об его зад. Чтобы скулить и истекать потом и смазкой. Чтобы член стоял колом, готовый вот-вот разрядиться, а сфинктер ныл и болел от резких, сильных движений, и боль эта, тесно сплетённая с удовольствием, вдруг перекинула бы его за грань сумасшедшего, отупляющего оргазма.

Он вдруг почувствовал, как парень переместил свои сильные руки выше, на бока, и впился пальцами в рёбра, то ли заставляя, то ли упрашивая подняться.

— Дай посмотреть на тебя, — хрипло, рвано прошептал он, уже сам вколачиваясь, вгоняя Стиву по основание. — Я скоро кончу… Не могу больше, прости…

Стив распрямился. Оседлал парня, расправил плечи, словно являя всю свою мощь. И вслед бездумно обхватил себя руками, встречаясь с чужими крепкими пальцами на своих боках. Одной ладонью он скользнул к соску, больно защипывая его и запрокидывая голову назад, выставляя бородатый кадык и подбородок. Другой игриво подхватил мошонку. Он боялся касаться собственного члена, не хотел — потому что чувствовал накатывающее неизбежно, как накатывает на берег идущая будто бы издалека волна, выламывающее наслаждение.

Парень вдруг обхватил его крепче и поднялся, оказываясь совсем близко. Окатил взглядом оказавшихся серо-голубыми глаз, криво усмехнулся и неожиданно прижался ртом к шее под подбородком, то ли кусая, то ли целуя. Стив вздрогнул, чертыхнулся и, изгибаясь ещё сильнее, начал кончать. Долго, залпами, истекая нитями спермы ещё и ещё, пока тело не перестало бить в оргазменных судорогах, и он не понял, что просто сдох. Кончился, перестал существовать. Парень уткнулся губами в его плечо и, остановившись вдруг и сжав в объятиях, задрожал следом.

— С-с-с-с… — зашипел он, цепляясь за Стива, как вцепляются в последнюю надежду на спасение утопающие. На миг — Стиву показалось, что это был краткий миг, — он словно услышал, как оглушительно громко бьётся чужое сердце.

Стив очухался, лёжа на парне сверху, придавливая того своим немалым весом. Чужой член, судя по ощущениям, ещё не совсем опавший, был глубоко в его заднице. Между их торсами всё слиплось и скользило от его спермы. Стив вдохнул побольше воздуха, неловко ощущая чужие руки, ласково гладящие его по спине.

— Давай полежим так немного? — спросил парень прямо возле его уха. Губы у него оказались шершавыми, а совсем не мягкими, как думал Стив. Но зато очень тёплыми. — Пожалуйста…

А чужое дыхание, оказывается, отлично убаюкивало.

Стив вскинулся от звука будильника и тут же поморщился. Всю кожу спереди, от паха до диафрагмы, стянуло. Он быстро открыл глаза и провёл рукой по телу, от паховых волос до волос на груди, и с лёгким брезгливым чувством собрал засохшую шелушащуюся сперму. Зря он не надел белья вчера. Ведь всё постельное измарал… Повинуясь испульсу, он сунул руку между ног, сдвинув в сторону мягкие яйца и член, ощупывая сладко занывший от прикосновения, влажный, припухший анус. Медленно вдохнул и выдохнул и, поднявшись с постели, побрёл в душ. Ему предстояло зайти в прачечную сегодня, прежде чем он отправится на работу проектировать скелет для нового заказа. А ещё не помешает что-нибудь поесть. После таких снов он просыпался голодный, как дракон.

Пока поезд вёз его подземными и надземными путями в сторону Астор Плейс, Стив старался думать о предстоящем заказе и не мог понять причину своего странного меланхоличного настроения. День сегодня выдался серым, но ладно, разве мало серых дней в Нью-Йорке в середине октября? Только хэллоуинская распродажная лихорадка и раскрашивала серый город в рыжие тона.

Выходя из подземки на Астор Плейс, Стив привычно отсалютовал бобру на настенном барельефе. Тот всё никак не мог решиться — грызть ему дерево или нет. Как вдруг Стив услышал вдалеке, над собой, на улице музыку.

Просто уличный музыкант, подумал Стив, они тут не редкость. Но зачем-то прибавил ход.

Пели умело. Душевно. В этом не было отточенного мастерства, однако чувствовался выверенный стиль, какой бывает только от частой практики и отличного знания жанра. Это был чувственный и простой, как четыре аккорда гитарного аккомпанемента, блюз явно самодельного сочинения. Сухие, держащие строгий ритм, переборы и хриплый, пославший мурашки по могучей спине голос. Стив уважал уличных музыкантов и всегда старался поощрять тех, кто понравился. Музыканты на самом деле делали мир чуточку лучше. Он приготовил бумажку в пять баксов, оставленную в кармане пальто на какой-то другой случай, и зажал ей в пальцах, пока поднимался по лестнице наверх.

Пока он дошёл, песня закончилась. Стив даже распереживался, не уйдёт ли музыкант до того, как он поблагодарит его. Наверняка, какой-нибудь темнокожий дедуля, с таким-то хриплым баритоном.

Тот не ушёл. Стив, лавируя в толпе, подошёл поближе к фонарному столбу, рядом с которым заметил силуэт и привычно разложенный на асфальте жёсткий футляр от гитары. Это был парень, и он не был темнокожим — если судить по пальцам руки на струнах. Голову его венчала бейсболка, натянутая почти на нос. Он подстраивал гитару — чуткий слух Стива уловил, что строй был отличным, так что это явно лишнее занятие, перекур с пародией на деятельность. Он подошёл ближе и, наклонившись, кинул в футляр купюру. Там, внутри, на клетчатой подкладке, свернувшись клубком, спал рыжий кот, который, лениво придавив упавшую бумажку крупной лапой, не обратил на Стива больше никакого внимания.

— Спасибо, — Стив хмыкнул, разглядывая котяру в окружении других таких же бумажек. Неплохой улов для уличного музыканта в утро субботы. — Не думал, что кто-то ещё умеет так хорошо петь блюз.

Парень медленно поднял на него глаза из-под бейсболки. Серо-голубые глаза, недельная щетина, собранные в растрёпанный пучок тёмные волосы. Томная, блядская ямочка на подбородке. И левая рука, прижимающая лад, одетая в глухую перчатку.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. Он же… Это же…

Парень вцепился в него взглядом и переменился в лице. Глаза его стали невероятно круглыми.

Стив шарахнулся в сторону.

— Эй, мы знакомы? — парень, не сводя с него взгляда, медленно снял гитару с плеча и, рукой сграбастав кота, переложил шерстяную тушу себе на колени, после чего устроил гитару в футляре. — Мы ведь… встречались?

Стив зачем-то заметил, как хищно раздулись у парня ноздри. Словно тот почуял добычу. Он как последний болван мотнул головой, отступил ещё на шаг назад, и его тут же толкнул кто-то из потока людей, спешивших из подземки и внутрь неё. Ощущая, как сердце в его могучей широкой груди срывается вскачь, он развернулся и, игнорируя оклики, устремился в потоке в сторону Грин-стрит.

— Эй, — донеслось до него сзади. — Постой. Да погоди же! Это ведь ты!

На него стали оборачиваться люди. Это было невыносимо. От странности сложившейся ситуации у него даже закружилась голова и вспомнилась забытая давным-давно астма. Он обернулся. Парень с упёртостью вездехода спешил за ним, то и дело выглядывая его в потоке людей. За спиной его болтался футляр, бейсболка съехала набок, а в руках он тащил флегматичного, но явно недовольного происходящим кота.

Наверное, он плохой человек, промелькнуло в голове Стива. Наверное, он сделал когда-то что-то неправильное в своей жизни, и теперь пришла расплата. Стив, не веря сам тому, что делает это, прижал рукой болтающийся портфель и припустил по улице, заполненной спешащими людьми, бегом. Голова у него отключилась напрочь, и он понял, что делает ошибку, только когда свернул на Грин-стрит и увидел родное здание-монстра. Фактически, он привёл врага к своему логову, и почему именно это пришло в его голову, Стив не мог бы объяснить. Он добежал до стеклянных дверей, и, кажется, сзади донеслось ещё раз: «Эй, постой!», но потом он вместе с другими работниками вошёл внутрь, юлой просочился к чёрной лестнице и, едва за спиной закрылась дверь, привалился к ней всем телом, съезжая по прохладному металлу.

Он дышал, как загнанная лошадь. Он был весь мокрый, и появляться так в конторе означало дать почву для сплетен. А если верить Скотту, про него уже сочиняли новеллы. Стив успокоил дыхание, несколько раз размеренно вдохнув и выдохнув. И упёрся взглядом в серую невзрачную стену. А потом тихо, громче, и ещё громче рассмеялся. И замолчал.

Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Что ему мешало нахмуриться и ответить: «Нет, я уверен, вы ошиблись. Я бы вас запомнил.» Какого хрена он понёсся от парня, словно тот пытался расстрелять его? Боже… Стив Грант мать твою Роджерс. Это было худшее выступление за всю твою жизнь по всем дисциплинам. Возможно, всё вообще не так, как ты себе навоображал. Ну откуда парню знать, что ты с ним всю ночь трахался, как заведённый? Что обкончался, как подросток, и уснул на нем, весь в собственной сперме? Может, ты просто похож на кого-то?

Стив вздохнул. Огладил растрепавшуюся бороду, медленно вылез из собственного пальто, аккуратно встряхнул его от утренней сырости, сложил на руку и принялся подниматься по лестнице. А ведь в жизни парень оказался ещё привлекательнее. Таким живым, горячим. Он показался юным сначала, но глаза и весёлые тонкие морщинки на внешних уголках выдавали возраст — парню точно было больше тридцати. Он был по-настоящему талантливым. Стив нахмурился.

Он всегда был уверен, что в те ночи, когда трахается во сне, его мозг создаёт некий собирательный образ из всего, что Стив видел за последние дни. Из всего, что ему хоть немного понравилось, о чём он мечтал втайне, потому что такое кому расскажешь? Но этого парня он точно видел впервые. Он не был собирательным образом. Стив на миг прикрыл глаза и сглотнул, вспоминая заново ставшее поутру размытым лицо из сна, лицо, вдруг обретшее нереальную чёткость. Парень был живым, он, боже, бежал за ним, сломя голову…

И это, чёрт возьми, наводило на невероятные мысли.


	2. -2-

Скотт поймал его по пути между холлом и конференц-залами, с ходу вцепляясь в локоть.

— Привет, Скотт, — вежливо улыбнулся Стив, не прекращая движение. Он мечтал дойти до своего небольшого кабинета, чтобы развесить пальто на плечиках и выпить чашку очень, просто супер крепкого кофе без малейшего намека на сахар или сливки. Но, видимо, не судьба.

— Утречка, капитан, выручай, это какая-то, — Скотт оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии ненужных ушей, и эмоционально зашептал: — подстава, это пиздец, там опять эти японцы звонят, и я не понимаю, что им надо. Они хотят говорить только с тобой. Я объяснил им, что тебя пока нет, но этот их главный, как его…

— Морита, — подсказал Стив.

— Точно, этот Морита сказал, что хочет говорить именно с тобой и подождёт. Короче, — Скотт обречённо выдохнул, — он до сих пор висит там на связи в малом конференц-зале в окружении своих якудз…

— Ты хотел сказать, самураев?

— Да, точно, самураев. И он ждёт тебя.

Стив резко остановился. Цель была задана, голова заработала, и все посторонние мысли вытеснились из-под закрутившихся шестерёнок.

— Хорошо. Гейб и Дум на месте?

— Да, с утра не отлипают от мониторов.

— Выдерни их из автокада, проследи, чтобы выглядели поприличнее, и быстро веди сюда. Будем окучивать японцев.

— А Гейб с Дум-Думом тебе зачем? — уставился на него Скотт.

— Для массовки. Японцы больше доверяют делегациям, чем одиночкам. Такой уж менталитет, — как можно спокойнее объяснил Стив. В глазах Скотта посветлело. — Давай бегом, Скотти! Время — деньги.

Скотт побежал было в сторону проекторского бюро, но замедлился и оглянулся:

— Как прошло свидание?

Стив не смог сдержать реакции на простое и по сути безобидное любопытство, вскидываясь, потому что задвинутые подальше события сегодняшней ночи и утра вдруг снова вылезли вперёд, окатывая неконтролируемым волнением, но Скотт уже махнул рукой и побежал дальше, кинув ему:

— Ладно, потом расскажешь. Я жду подробностей.

Понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и отмереть. Ещё несколько —  
чтобы вернуть мозгу вдруг застопорившуюся функциональность. Ругнувшись про себя не понятно на кого, Стив быстро заскочил в мужской туалет, оценил свой вид в зеркало, огладил бороду и поправил узел на галстуке, снова некстати в мельчайших деталях вспомнив парня в бейсболке. Он до сих пор на улице, или уже ушёл? И если всё же на улице, какого чёрта он там делает? Мысль была неуместной, несвоевременной, и Стив встряхнулся. Свой внешний вид он оценил на десять из десяти, даже пробежка его не испортила. Он не стал говорить Скотту, что помимо всего прочего японцев притягивает его густая, роскошная борода. Как магнит. Им, от природы лишённым обильной растительности на теле и лице, кажется, что он, бородатый мужик, типа малого божества, которое всё и вся решает в «Мостах и эстакадах». Отчего-то они доверяли ему априори, и если поддерживать легенду, возможно, он сорвёт сегодня куш, уведя сделку из-под носа отдела, ответственного за продвижение. Те окучивали японцев весь последний месяц. То-то Сэм будет вне себя от радости.

Хмыкнув себе под нос — у них с Сэмом велась негласная бесконечная мальчишеская война на тему «чьи яйца звенят круче», — что использовать шанс насолить старому приятелю Стив считал делом чести. Уилсон точно не будет страдать муками совести, если ему подвернётся возможность сравнять счёт.

Гейб и Дум-Дум, парни, работавшие со Стивом больше пяти лет, уже сонно топтались у дверей конференц зала. Без слов Стив подошёл к ним, поприветствовал короткими рукопожатиями, проверил внешний вид на сносность — и, нахмурившись, кинулся в общий зал продаж. Там он буквально вывернул из пиджаков двух парней-стажёров подходящей комплекции, клятвенно пообещав, что вернёт одежду через полчаса. Кинул добытые шмотки Гейбу и Думу, и пока те вяло натягивали пиджаки на свои местами вытянутые пуловеры, провёл краткий инструктаж.

— Вы молчите и делаете серьёзный строгий вид за моей спиной. Говорю я. Дожимаем мистера Мориту до победного. Пленных не берём. Всё ясно? Шагом марш.

Мысленно воззвав к небесам о любой посильной помощи, Стив толкнул двери конференц зала. Лицо мистера Мориты транслировалось прямо на противоположную стену в девяти плотно смонтированных плазменных мониторах. Стив устроился напротив в мягком кожаном кресле и, изобразив ритуальный поклон, поздоровался по-японски. Сказать по-правде, кроме их «конитива» и «аригато» он больше ничего и не знал. Но тут уж японцы сами отличились. Их разговорный английский был на отличном уровне, даже учитывая техническую специфику.

— Мистер Стив Роджерс?

— Мистер Морита, — снова чуть наклонил голову Стив и устроился в удобном кресле, подзывая сесть рядом Гейба и Дум-Дума. — Рад вас видеть снова. Мы готовы выслушать вас и посодействовать решению любого вопроса.

— Я имею достоверную информацию, что вы начальник проектировочного бюро? — вежливо осведомился Морита, который хоть и выглядел моложаво, но постоянно казался Стиву старше его самого. Кто этих японцев разберёт?

— Это так. А это мой первый помощник и, — Стив чуть кашлянул, намекая, чтобы Дум-Дум стёр эту саркастичную улыбочку с уголков своих губ, — мой главный конструктор. Чем мы можем помочь?

— Для меня это важный и несколько деликатный вопрос, мистер Роджерс, — начал Морита. — Мне и всему совету директоров очень нравится ваша компания, вы зарекомендовали себя как отличный поставщик разработанных от начала и до конца проектов. Но мы не привыкли вести дела вот так, — он обвёл что-то перед собой взглядом, — интерактивно. Это не внушает нам уверенности. Зато вы — внушаете, — неожиданно закончил он.

Голова у Стива гудела. Он думал и думал, что он может предложить, а ещё думал о том, что Ник с него десять шкур спустит, если по его вине они просрут эту сделку века. У японской фирмы «Мотусима» были идеи плодотворного долговременного сотрудничества, и если сейчас у Стива получится их зацепить, в ближайшие несколько лет отделу продаж и рекламы можно будет смело курить бамбук — они будут обеспечены серьёзной работой на годы вперёд. Да у Стива самого руки чесались с ними поработать. У японцев в активах были передовые технологии и какой-то совершенно космический дизайн, который они предлагали органично воткнуть в разработку эстакады. Фишка была в том, что у их американских коллег наличествовал опыт, фундаментальные знания и более экономичная смета. Японцы любили подходить к расходованию ресурсов логически и экономно. И у Стива было, что предложить им.

— Мистер Морита, могу я пригласить вас в Нью-Йорк для более близкого знакомства с нашей компанией? Мы могли бы обсудить все интересующие вас вопросы в неформальной обстановке. А я с удовольствием показал бы вам город.

Стив двигался с закрытыми глазами на ощупь. Но судя по тому, как оживилось лицо Мориты, он выбрал правильное направление.

— Это отличная идея, мистер Роджерс.

— Можно просто Стив, — зачем-то добавил он.

Японец кивнул и улыбнулся в знак того, что он принял к сведению, однако использовать обращение не спешил. Сколько в них всё-таки осталось преданности старым традициям. Хотя, Стива это только располагало. Если японцы шли на контакт, даже принимая в расчёт все их ритуальные танцы вокруг да около и излишнюю осторожность, они почти никогда не срывались с крючка, в отличие от тех же китайцев, которые на любом этапе заключения сделки всегда себе на уме. Стив выдохнул. Он сейчас провернул огромное дело. Довести бы его до конца. Сэм будет просто в ярости. А вот Скотт опять запрыгает до потолка. Стив улыбнулся.

— Тогда мы начнём планировать поездку, — Морита чуть отъехал от камеры и кивнул кому-то головой, кого Стив на экране не видел. — Хорошо. До скорой встречи, мистер Роджерс. Стив, — он кивнул ему едва заметно, очень строго улыбнулся и отключился, как только Стив успел попрощаться.

— Ну ты кремень, мужик, — выдохнул за его спиной Гейб.

— Ты сейчас откусил такой кусок у отдела продвижения… — хмыкнул Дум-Дум и лихо подкрутил рыжий ус со следами молочной пенки. — Как бы они теперь тебя самого не сожрали. Вместо японцев.

Это были его ребята, его трудяги, вместе с которыми Стив денно и нощно пахал на благо компании в частности и всей Америки в целом. Они были простыми и надёжными, как старый отцовский «Ролекс», и дело своё знали на отлично. Но «Ролексы» на дороге не валяются. Это был тяжёлый и долгий путь, пока Стив собрал свою команду из людей, которым мог доверить спину и часть проекта на разработку. Потому что, каким бы супергероем по части проектирования он ни был, одному сделать всё было невозможно. Слишком велики объёмы.

— Да уж. Сэм сегодня будет потрясать топором войны, — негромко и отчего-то устало, хотя день только начался, согласился Стив.

— Откуда у этой истории ноги растут? — поинтересовался Дум. — Сколько вас знаю, слышу, как вы друг друга подкалываете.

— О, это дела давно минувших дней, — Стив широко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — И, если быть честным, я первым начал. А он просто не оказался достаточно рассудительным, чтобы не обратить внимания. Мне было скучно.

— Все беды от скуки, — подытожил Гейб, — так что давайте-ка за работу.

Они поднялись из кресел. Стиву пришлось напомнить про чужие пиджаки.

— Так что, я на самом деле стал главным проектировщиком? — со смешком уточнил Дум на выходе из конференц зала.

— Я подумаю над этим, — кивнул Стив. Однако серьёзно задумываться не собирался. У Дума хорошо получалось, порой — даже вдохновенно. Но он не мог долго держать концентрацию и почти всегда упускал какую-то важную мелочь. Из-за этого Стиву пришлось искать к мужику подход, дробить его задачу на короткие этапы и каждый этап проверять под лупой. Чтобы всё было в порядке. Собственно, поэтому он и был начальником отдела — чтобы нести ответственность. Стив не сердился на задиристого рыжеволосого добряка.

Он отдал пиджаки парням, у которых их отобрал. Они посмотрели на него так, словно уже и не чаяли свои вещи увидеть. Словно готовы были пожертвовать их безвозмездно на благо общего дела. Стив едва сдержал улыбку. Интересно, какие именно легенды народ про него сочиняет? А потом на него сзади налетел неугомонный Скотт.

— Ну что? — почти что крикнул он в ухо.

— Кажется, я их подцепил. Они собираются прилететь в Нью-Йорк для уточнения деталей и подписания сделки лично.

— Да ладно!

Радости Скотта не было предела. Она полыхала до небес, точно так же, как топорщилась кверху его новомодная молодёжная причёска с выбритыми висками.

Стив вытерпел крепкие мужские объятия, охлопывание плечей, а потом как-то резко устал от всего. От радости Скотта, от нерешительных скрупулёзных японцев, от чужих взглядов исподтишка, от работы в заслуженные выходные. Ему очень захотелось дойти до своего кабинета, развесить, наконец, пальто на плечиках и закрыться ото всех, чтобы посидеть в тишине. И совсем — вот просто нереально странно, — совсем не хотелось начинать работать. Он снова вспомнил о парне с футляром для гитары и рыжим котом на улице. Стало тоскливо.

— Я пойду, доложусь Нику, — обрадовал его Скотт.

— Спроси, могу я взять сегодня отгул? Что-то мне как-то… странно сегодня.

— Ты что, Стиви? Неужели заболел? Быть этого не может. Ты ведь наш главный бессмертный супергерой. Стив, — его тон и взгляд вдруг стали по-настоящему серьёзными и тревожными. — Всё в порядке? Ты только намекни, я всё сделаю. Помогу, чем смогу.

— Просто устал, — Стив неопределённо повёл плечом и перевёл взгляд, не в силах смотреть Скотту в глаза дальше. — Отпроси меня у Ника. И придумай, что сказать Сэму, чтобы он меня не испепелил мысленно. Скажи, что я буду ждать его реванша.

Скотт растеряно кивнул. На самом деле, Скотт Лэнг был тем свойским парнем, который отлично ладил даже с ненормальными визгливыми болонками стареньких бабуль. И так или иначе находил общий язык с кем угодно. Он всегда был в курсе всего, и именно поэтому Стив ещё в колледже уцепился за их едва намечающуюся дружбу так крепко. Ему, интроверту, был нужен кто-то, кто свободно ориентируется во внешних потоках информации. И Скотти всегда его спасал. Но порой и утомлял немало. В любом случае, он был отличным парнем и хорошим другом. Стив тепло улыбнулся.

— Я в порядке. Зайду в кабинет, проверю срочные. Может, на письма отвечу, если есть. И домой.

— Хорошо, Стив, я всегда на связи, если что. Ладно?

— Конечно, — он ободряюще похлопал Скотта по предплечью, развернулся и пошёл к своему кабинету.

Пальто он небрежно скинул на небольшой кожаный диванчик у стены. Подошёл к окну. Его кабинет как раз выходил на Грин-стрит. Стив захлебнулся вдохом, потому что внизу у фонарного столба, удобно расположившись на краю цветочной клумбы, сидел тот самый парень и играл на гитаре. Перед ним на асфальте лежал распахнутый футляр, в футляре виднелось рыжее пятно. Кот.

Стив заскользил руками по раме в надежде отыскать защёлки и открыть хоть одну створку окна. Очень хотелось послушать, что он там играл. Может, снова блюз? Выманивал его на живца?

Окно открылось с третьей попытки. И тут же в кондиционированный нагретый воздух кабинета дохнуло осенним Нью-Йорком, суетливыми звуками едущих машин и бесконечно идущих куда-то людей. Дохнуло свежим холодом и терпкой, прелой сыростью. Шумы почти заглушали живую музыку, однако Стив, прикрыв глаза и прислушавшись, кое-что разобрал. Парень пел явно собственную аранжировку какой-то песенки из диснеевского мультфильма, старательно выводя голосом: «Рапунцель, Рапунцель, спусти свои косоньки вниз…», и взгляд его гулял по верхним этажам здания. Вот же говнюк…

Стив разозлился. А потом увидел, как люди, проходящие мимо музыканта, почти все начинали улыбаться. И его отпустило. Что ж, ладно. Можно считать, что с юмором у парня порядок. Не то, что у него.

— И кого ты там ищешь наверху? — шёпотом возмутился Стив, когда парень вдруг посмотрел значительно ниже, Стиву показалось — прямо на него, — и он шарахнулся от окна за завесь продольных ламелей жалюзи. Чёрт-те что творится. Ему нужно пойти домой и выспаться. Безо всяких подушек. Его посетило стойкое чувство, что от трудоголизма, наконец-то, у него поехала крыша. Слабак.

Других свободных выходов из здания, увы, не было. А поднимать на уши службу безопасности из-за своей блажи Стив не хотел. Оставалась крайняя мера.

Если бы кто-то однажды сказал ему, что он будет переодеваться из костюма в обычную повседневную одежду, внимание, — чтобы скрыться от парня, с которым он вроде бы как переспал ночью, внимание, — во сне! — Стив бы не то что не поверил. Он бы поделился телефоном хорошего психоаналитика, визитку которого ему однажды подсунул Сэм. В качестве дружеской подначки, конечно. У Стива в небольшом шкафу в кабинете висел набор повседневной одежды, которую он сейчас и натягивал на себя, и запасной костюм. Мало ли что могло случиться, не в костюме же ехать на стройку сверять работы с планами, а иногда приходилось. Он надел классические синие джинсы, лонгслив и сверху куртку, отросшие волосы убрал под бейсболку. И на нос водрузил тёмные очки-авиаторы. Ну вот, совсем другой человек. Потом он вспомнил про неаккуратно брошенное пальто и развесил его на плечики, убрав в шкаф.

Он был готов. Свой ноутбук он так и не включил, и в папку «срочно» даже не стал заглядывать. К чёрту. Сегодня его на самом деле тошнило от всего этого. Хотелось тишины и покоя, и немного прийти в себя от пережитых потрясений. Ему до сих пор казалось, что привычная реальность отдавала каким-то налётом галлюциногенного бреда, как если бы он так и не проснулся до сих пор. Всё было очень, очень странно.

Надев на плечо лямку своего портфеля, Стив запер кабинет и отправился в сторону лестниц. Никто не обращал на него внимания.

У самой двери, отсекающей их холл от лестничных пролётов, на Стива неожиданно налетела Наташа, прижимающая к груди с обычно большим вырезом блузки тонкую папочку.

— Оу, Стив Роджерс, почему в таком виде? От кого-то прячешься? — тут же смекнула она, игриво оглядывая его. В первое время общения Стиву вечно казалось, что она хочет затащить его в постель. Пока не узнал, что у Нат прекрасная семья и двое очаровательных дочек. Просто она практиковала такой стиль общения, овеянный лёгким флиртом. И надо отдать ей должное, была совершенно успешна в своей отрасли и непреклонна, если кто-то делал грязные намёки. Ещё могла и в морду дать, Стив сам не видел, но слухами земля полнится.

— Да… так. Решил сегодня уйти пораньше. Нат, — сообразил он, как перевести тему. — Я же японцев дожал.

— Мориту? — у неё округлились её зеленовато-жёлтые кошачьи глаза. И даже волосы были рыжие, искрящиеся в свете дневных ламп. Прямо как шерсть у того… да что же за чёрт!

— Да, его. Собирается прилететь в Нью-Йорк для заключения сделки лично.

— Ты просто герой дня, Стив! — она привычно, — Стив дипломатично опустил тот период, когда его словно сковывало от ужаса всякий раз, когда чужой бюст прижимался к его телу, — прижалась и коротко поцеловала его в щёку. — Мы с Пегги даже поспорили на глазах у всех продажников, этот перестраховщик-сан сдастся в этом году, или ещё полгода промается? Так что я поздравляю тебя от всего отдела продаж. Мы выпьем за тебя на вечеринке по этому поводу. Тебя же не будет?

Стив неловко улыбнулся.

— Слушай, если тебя нужно прикрыть, только скажи. Ну, знаешь, пустить пыль в глаза доставучей подружке, — она весело подмигнула, и выражение её лица на миг стало томным. — Ничто так не заставляет людей отвернуться, как публичное выражение чувств.

А ведь это отличная идея, подумал Стив. Спуститься сейчас под ручку с Наташей, воркуя о делах. Довести её до Старбакса и угостить кофе. Да и разойтись с миром. Даже если парень их увидит, сам без лишних слов всё поймёт. И вопрос будет снят. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы согласиться:

— Нет, Нат, спасибо большое. Я справлюсь.

— Ну что же, тогда отдохни хорошенько. А то Пегги давно гадала, когда твои мешки под глазами достигнут таких размеров, что пригвоздят тебя к полу.

— Передай ей благодарность за заботу, — усмехнулся Стив, провёл ключ-картой и толкнул дверь на лестницу.

С Пегги у них было несколько свиданий. Они попробовали. Заместитель Наташи по отделу рекламы, она была очень хорошей. Потрясающей даже, яркой и свежей, как бархатная роза, как привлекающий все взгляды оттенок помады на её мягких губах. Но искры выбить не вышло. Стив до сих пор испытывал очень тёплые чувства к ней — и ничего похожего на влечение. Было даже обидно. Порой Стив испытывал сильное желание побить себя самого. И тогда вечером он шёл не домой, а в зал неподалёку, чтобы поколотить грушу и выпустить пар. Правда, случалось это очень редко. Работа отнимала все силы.

Толкнув стеклянную дверь общего холла, Стив оказался на улице в почти непрекращающемся потоке входящих и выходящих людей. Прислушался. Парень под ритмичные переборы гитары пел что-то довольно попсовое про океан, который зовёт его вперёд. Кажется, что-то новенькое из Диснея. Стив невольно усмехнулся. И потихоньку, стараясь не отсвечивать, пошёл в сторону подземки, имея оформленное намерение зайти в Старбакс и взять там себе двойной эспрессо. Хорошо бы, с ложечкой-другой коньяка.

Он не мог понять, почему бы просто не взять — и не поговорить с ним. Выяснить аккуратно, какие у парня к нему претензии, порасспрашивать. Может, они могли бы подружиться? Но при этих мыслях что-то внутри него тут же настороженно выстраивалось в боевой порядок, ощеривалось орудиями. «Опасность, опасность!» — начинали возмущаться игрушечные генералы на пластмассовых конях. «Угроза установленному порядку вещей!» — кричали они.

Он просто не хотел всё усложнять. Незачем.

Дойдя до кофейни, уже внутри, окунувшись в запахи кофе и специй, Стив с уколом сожаления понял, что не слышит больше музыки, да и парня этого он больше не увидит. Потому что для себя заранее решил выходить на другой станции и немного прогуливаться пешком перед работой — всё польза. Он уже знал, как обезопасит себя от возможных столкновений.

— Здравствуйте. Мне, пожалуйста, два двойных эспрессо в одну кружку, — он снял очки и улыбнулся девушке в длинном фартуке. Вся левая рука у неё была забита чудной вязью татуировок.

Стив не успел отойти на шаг, как сзади на него кто-то налетел, и до него донеслось:

— Мне то же, что и ему. Двойной эспрессо? Вот гадость. Хорошо, готовьте.

Стив медленно-медленно развернулся. Чтобы встретиться взглядом с серо-голубыми насмешливыми глазами из-под тени козырька бейсболки. Футляр был при нём, за спиной, а вот кота нигде не было видно.

— Где кот? — зачем-то спросил Стив.

Парень фыркнул:

— Басти гуляет сам по себе. Иногда он вспоминает, что у него есть хозяин, но как правило только в те моменты, когда приходит время обеда или ужина. Утром я не ем.

Стив стоял и смотрел, смотрел, как заворожённый. В глаза и почему-то на двигающиеся губы, почти не улавливая смысла. Внутри вместо холодной ярости становилось всё теплее, пока тепло не начало перерастать в жар. Только тогда он спохватился и, моргнув, включил мозг.

— … твой портфель. Я играл и увидел, как промелькнул очень похожий портфель. Думаю, что за странный тип ходит в спортивной куртке и с дорогим кожаным портфелем. А оказалось, это ты. Так что, всё было зря.

— Что зря? — переспросил Стив.

— Весь этот маскарад, — парень обвёл его потяжелевшим взглядом, словно облизал с головы до ног. — Думаю, даже в Хэллоуин я бы узнал тебя, даже если бы все вокруг напялили одинаковые костюмы Капитана Америки.

— Это была вынужденная мера, — совсем смутился Стив. Он вроде мило разговаривал сейчас с едва знакомым парнем, и в это же время мозг постоянно подбрасывал ему картинки-напоминания о том, что они недавно трахались, и, боже, как они трахались. Это было невыносимо. Он начал потеть и краснеть одновременно.

— Да, я так и понял, — широко улыбнулись ему в ответ. — Может, присядем?

Стив только кивнул. Ему казалось, что он сделал всё, что мог. И если это не сработало, то остаётся только плыть по течению. Все остальные методы казались слишком энергозатратными.

— Я отойду ненадолго, — сказал ему Стив и пошёл в известном направлении в сторону туалетов. Лицо горело, и страшно хотелось умыться холодной водой.

Он замер перед зеркалом над раковиной и несколько секунд постоял, со смешанным ощущением поджидая, что парень с гитарой пойдёт следом. И в этом случае он бы врезал ему хорошенько, от всей души, потому что это уже было бы перебором. Какая-то тёмная часть внутри него хотела этого. Драки. Но парень не шёл, и Стив, включив холодную воду, несколько раз ополоснул лицо с покрасневшими над бородой щеками и ушами. Легче не стало, но он хотя бы освежился.

— Почему ты любишь эспрессо? — был первый вопрос, когда Стив подошёл к занятому им столику в углу зала. Казалось, оттуда открывается отличный вид через панорамные окна на Грин-стрит и весь небольшой зал кофейни. — Это ведь… горько. При таком широком выборе вкусностей ты выбираешь самое простое и горькое. В чём смысл?

Стив сел. Его губы невольно разъехались в улыбке. Кажется, однажды Пегги спросила его о чём-то подобном.

— Вкусности, как ты это назвал, забивают вкус и аромат качественно сваренного кофе. А я люблю всё, что настоящее и простое.

— И горькое, — добавил парень, отпивая ещё один глоток эспрессо и морщась.

— Ты мог заказать что угодно, — заметил Стив. Ну вот, они сидят за столиком, пьют кофе и говорят, как воспитанные люди. А не бегают друг от друга, как пугливые неандертальцы. Уже прогресс.

— Я хотел узнать тебя получше.

Стив подавился своим кофе.

— Я Баки, — протянул парень руку через стол. Ладонь у него была широкая и горячая, но при этом сухая, при пожатии чётко ощущались гитарные мозоли на пальцах.

— Стив, — просто ответил он. — Я могу узнать, зачем?

Баки, что за странное имя, Стив таких ещё не встречал, только посмотрел с любопытством и очень привычно изогнул бровь, словно желая конкретики.

— Зачем пошёл за мной? Зачем узнавать меня получше? Не обижайся, но для меня это звучит как какой-то странный бред. Я не понимаю, что происходит. И от этого мне неловко.

Мама когда-то говорила ему, что чем доступнее человек может объясниться с другим человеком, тем больше шансов, что его поймут. Стив запомнил науку.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — тихо спросил Баки, прихлёбывая эспрессо и даже не морщась.

— Серьёзно — что?

Баки вздохнул, отставил кружку и принялся пристально смотреть в глаза. Облизнул свою нижнюю губу, прошёлся по ней зубами, оставляя белёсые следы. Его длинные волосы, прежде спрятанные под бейсболкой, рассыпались по плечам, а щетинистая ямочка под губой словно умоляла, чтобы Стив нажал на неё пальцем.

Его бросило в жар. В какой-то миг Стив понял, что момент упущен. Момент, в который он мог вести себя как незаинтересованный непонятливый мужик. Но не сейчас, когда всё лицо горело, а в паху невыносимо пульсировало. Он напряг задницу, сжимаясь, но от этого стало только хуже.

— Поэтому я и спрашиваю, кого ты хочешь обмануть, — сказал Баки серьёзно и снова взял кружку в руку. — Себя или меня. Я не знаю, что это за чертовщина, но мы были вместе сегодня ночью. Я запомнил тебя так хорошо, как даже своих реальных партнёров редко помню. И ты отлично понимаешь, о чём я, ведь так?

Стив решил последовать примеру и тоже сделал глоток кофе. Прикрыл глаза и, мучительно борясь сам с собой, коротко кивнул. Если не ждать этого кивка, не выглядывать, его можно было бы не заметить.

Вдруг Баки наклонился чуть ниже и тихо спросил:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что с моей рукой? Хотя она в рукаве и перчатке. А я запомнил твою татуировку вокруг левого соска.

Стив шумно сглотнул. Его затягивало. В глаза, в то, как Баки говорил. Он словно хотел его прямо здесь, сейчас разложить. И то, как он при этом отстранённо-спокойно звучал, и как обжигал взгляд, будило внутри что-то тёмное.

— И что дальше? — Стив нашёл в себе силы спросить. Он пошевелил плечами, расправляя их, и выпрямился, откидываясь на мягкую спинку дивана. Собирая последнюю решимость, снова посмотрел глаза в глаза. — Чего ты хочешь?

— К тебе или ко мне?

Вот так вот просто. Прямо, без обиняков. Не отводя взгляда. Стив, честно, охренел. Прыснул, спрятал лицо в ладонях и с силой потёр глаза, сжал пальцами переносицу. Этот парень был словно бомба. Как их вообще угораздило пересечься?

— Прости, но я так не могу, — сказал он наконец, всё ещё улыбаясь. Это было несерьёзно.

— Как — так? — уточнил Баки. — Так быстро? Так медленно? Так неожиданно? — Он наклонился и сказал тише, чётче: — У меня с сексом никогда не было проблем. Мне нравились и парни, и девушки, но уж так сложилось, что девушки успевали перехватить меня первыми. Я сегодня утром час лежал, дуплил в потолок. Потому что никак не мог очухаться после ночи с тобой. Мне в жизни никогда такие сны не снились.Чтобы так реалистично все… И я ни о чём думать не мог больше, только вспоминал и прокручивал с начала снова и снова. До сих пор не могу, — выдохнул он, и выдох этот обжёг Стива, в который раз заставляя отвести глаза, глупо рассматривая грязный ободок собственной чашки.

— Я тебя совсем не знаю. Я понятия не имею, что ты за человек, и сейчас мы… не спим, — закончил он твёрдо. 

В какой-то момент он вдруг ярко и отчётливо понял причины своего страха. Это было так просто и одновременно так сложно. Сколько бы раз его не натягивали во сне на член, он до сих пор ни разу не был с мужчиной снизу. Да что там, вообще не был с мужчиной хоть как-то, и ничего из того, чем он баловался в юности, не заходило дальше горячего петтинга вкупе с минетом. От чужого напора кружилась голова, а от волнения сжималось всё внутри. С одной стороны, он был готов поехать куда угодно, развалиться на кровати и закрыть лицо рукой, чтобы позволить сделать с ним всё, что тот хочет, потому что, чёрт, Баки явно хотел. С другой, он очень сильно хотел Баки навалять. Просто по-мужски вдарить ему за эту непонятную настойчивость. И со спокойной душой поехать домой, чтобы не выходить оттуда до понедельника. Потому что Баки так уверенно и чересчур смело вламывался в его тщательно и любовно отстроенный им мирок, что становилось больно. И ещё хуже оттого, что сопротивляться его уверенности было очень сложно.

— Хорошо. Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — со всей серьёзностью спросил Баки, и подумав, начал: — Баки Барнс, настоящее имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тридцать три года, родился и живу в Бруклине, штат Нью-Йорк, с гитарой и котом, который, между прочим не мой кот. Сестра оставила, когда переехала к своему парню в Калифорнию. Теперь приходится с ним таскаться везде, потому что дома эта сволочь сидеть не хочет, в прихожей мне все обои подрал и диван. Я самодостаточен, преподаю гитару в школе искусств и плюс даю частные уроки, иногда развлекаюсь уличным музицированием, в поддержке не нуждаюсь, родители живут в пригороде. Несколько лет назад катался на мотоцикле и попал в аварию, долго восстанавливал подвижность и чувствительность в руке, не мог играть на гитаре, вообще ничего не мог. Много чего переоценил тогда, особенно когда снова начал играть. И теперь стараюсь не тратить своё и чужое время на хождение вокруг да около. У меня так, как с тобой, ни с кем ни разу в жизни не было. Пускай во сне. Словно нас перемешали, и я в тебе растворился нахрен до последней крупинки. До сих пор прийти в себя не могу.

Стив снова сидел и просто смотрел на него. Кофе они давно допили, и теперь он просто крутил пустую кружку между пальцами. Народу в кофейне по случаю субботнего полудня было совсем немного, никто не обращал на них внимания. Баки был таким невероятным. Простым, искренним, живым и горячим. Он завораживал. Реальность вокруг его широких плеч словно размывалась, Стив ни на чём не хотел больше концентрироваться. Возможно, это был его последний шанс? Почему-то Стив подумал, что если сейчас сам упустит его, по своей доброй воле, совершенно осознанно, это будет очень тупо. Он давно не юный пугливый мальчик. И давно смирился со всеми своими обстоятельствами. И как бы мощно и брутально он ни выглядел снаружи, внутри ему было по-человечески страшно, он часто дышал и пытался успокоиться. Если бы это помогало.

— Хорошо. К тебе.

Баки кивнул, не прекращая оглаживать взглядом. И тихо улыбнулся.


	3. -3-

— А вот и Басти, — хмыкнул Баки на выходе из Старбакса. Кот сидел сбоку от стеклянной двери как заправский сторожевой пёс и намывал свою пушистую усатую морду лапой. Вид он при этом имел весьма важный и занятой, так что они вышли на улицу и ещё какое-то время постояли, дожидаясь, когда кот наконец намоется. Баки в ответ на вопросительный взгляд только пожал плечами и вдруг показал правую руку, чуть задрав рукав. На нежной внутренней коже почти от запястья до локтя красовались ещё не зажившие царапины в количестве четырёх штук. — С характером, — пояснил Баки. — Знаешь, я животных вообще-то не очень люблю. То есть я, конечно, никогда никого не обижу и даже поделюсь последним сэндвичем с голодающим зверьём. Вот только дома их держать… Это не для меня. Тут меня Бекка даже не спросила, просто выдвинула ультиматум. Или я беру кота, или она будет жить со мной под одной крышей до скончания веков, и конечно, как ты понимаешь, я выбрал кота. Он хотя бы молчит в большинстве случаев. Бекка это моя сестра, Ребекка Барнс.

— Я понял, — невольно улыбнулся Стив в ответ на то и дело мелькающую улыбку Баки. Кот, наконец, намылся и подошёл ближе, требовательно мяукнув. Баки наклонился и очень привычным жестом сгрёб кота и кое-как уместил его у себя за пазухой. Это точно была не первая их прогулка по городу. — Почему Басти? Из-за богини Баст?

Баки фыркнул.

— Высоко берёшь. Сестра назвала его Себастьяном. Сказала, так какого-то актёра зовут, я не запоминал. Люблю крепко спать, — он снова хитро, многообещающе улыбнулся. — А каждый раз орать «Себастьян», когда он делает что-то странное, мне было не с руки. Пришлось сократить.

Стив хмыкнул. Они неторопливо шагали по Грин-стрит в сторону поворота к подземке, и руки их почти соприкасались рукавами. Кот порой высовывал из-под неплотно застёгнутой куртки нос, лениво оглядывал всё вокруг, словно этот мир весь принадлежит ему, а Баки — не больше, чем ездовое животное, — и снова залезал внутрь, в тепло. Под черной кожей, так близко к горячему телу наверняка было очень тепло. Стив мысленно одёрнул себя. Баки шёл с другой стороны от портфеля и чувствовался там, слева, так ненормально органично, что Стив с каждым шагом занимался только тем, что убеждал себя не удивляться. Не привыкать. Не анализировать. Скорее всего это одноразовая акция. Нет смысла вкладывать в это чудовищно комфортное ощущение, которое не портило даже волнение, свои чувства и эмоции. Когда Баки замолчал, а Стив не продолжил разговор, не возникло едкого нервирующего ощущения «ну давай же, придумай хоть что-нибудь, скажи, ведь идти и молчать это так тупо». С Баки, который показался Стиву довольно говорливым, не как Скотт, конечно, но всё же, — с ним молчать было нормально. Ни хорошо, ни плохо, а комфортно. Стив постарался отстраниться от ситуации и просто разглядывал идущих навстречу людей, проезжающие машины, подмечая интересные цвета; осознанно дышал осенним прелым воздухом, чувствуя и отличая разные съедобные запахи рядом с небольшими кафешками, как не делал уже давно. И совсем не сразу он понял вдруг, что впервые за очень, очень долгое время не думает о работе. Вообще ни о чём не думает, мозг словно впал в ступор, в голове стоял совершенный штиль. Баки шёл шаг в шаг слева, и они то и дело шоркались рукавами.

— Ты всегда такой неразговорчивый? — спросил Баки уже в подземке, когда они зашли в вагон поезда до Кингстон Авеню. Людей было немного, но Стив предпочёл постоять, а Баки поддержал его в этой затее, и только чуть позже, когда поезд неожиданно резко притормозил, вагон качнуло, и Стива ощутимо прижало к нему, до недовольного кошачьего урчания между их телами, — он понял, что это была не самая лучшая затея. Стив хотел было отстраниться и встать обратно, как стоял, только Баки уже успел вцепиться в бока его спортивной куртки обеими руками, притягивая к себе — и Стиву пришлось смириться с этим. Не начинать же дёргаться на глазах у всех. Это выглядело бы очень странно. Привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Стиву и так казалось, словно все в вагоне смотрят только на них.

— Я не знаю, что говорить, — спокойно признался Стив. Хотя спокойствия в нём с каждой минутой оставалось всё меньше. Так близко он чувствовал его парфюм и запах тепла. Оно ведь у всех своё, и пахнет по-своему. Тепло его матери пахло резковатой ноткой лекарств. Скотт всегда был окутан ароматом табака и ментола, потому что курил ментоловые сигареты. Пегги на тех их неловких свиданиях потрясающе пахла выветрившимися за день духами, Стив даже спросил её, что это — оказалось, «Шанель». Но уже не свежий запах, а растворившийся, перемешавшийся с запахом женщины. Все духи пахнут чуть иначе на разных людях. Стив на миг задумался, он сам пахнет хоть чем-то особенным?

Баки пах апельсином и тёплым деревом. Волосы впитали в себя отчетливые ароматы прелой осенней листвы, и Стив едва держал себя в руках, чтобы снова не наклониться, колюче касаясь щекой щеки, и не спрятать нос в его волосах, жёстких и непослушных. Этот настырный парень каждым своим вдохом и выдохом, каждым едва уловимым касанием, каждой неявной, блуждающей улыбкой ломал его. Как дети, Скотт рассказывал про свою дочь, приходят в песочницу и ломают там всё, настроенное до них. Чтобы с чувством первооткрывателя начать на руинах ваять что-то новое. Что-то, только им одним открытое. Чувство это пугало — и одновременно с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием Стив наслаждался им. Робко, как если бы взволнованно выглядывал из-за угла, но навстречу бы не пошёл ни за что, потому что это ведь конец. Катастрофа.

Может быть, он только и ждал, кто уже наконец заберётся в его песочницу и сломает там всё к чёртовой матери?

— Хорошо, — Баки кивнул, отчего пряди волос чуть качнулись, и запах на миг стал сильнее. — Но ты ведь думаешь о чём-то? Надеюсь, не о конечной цели нашего маршрута?

— Именно о ней, — решил отвести от истинной темы своих мыслей Стив. — Что я еду с незнакомым парнем к нему на квартиру, чтобы…

Баки резко поднял правую руку и закрыл ему рот.

— Тише, — и сам замолчал. Взглядом он при этом сверлил так выразительно, что Стив замолчал бы и без лишних мер. Как дуло под рёбра приставил — не вздохнуть. В первое мгновение Стив подумал, что это совершенно негигиенично. В следующую, что от пальцев тонко пахнет железом. И что будет, если он эту тёплую ладонь лизнёт. К счастью, руку Баки быстро убрал. — Расскажи лучше о себе. Чем ты занимаешься? Заметь, я не спрашиваю, как ты попал в мой сон. Хотя есть у меня смутные подозрения, ты не слишком-то удивился.

Стив смутился. Однако суть вопроса он уловил и решил ответить.

— Проектирую мосты и эстакады. Немного рисую. Ничего особенного.

У Баки расширились глаза.

— Ничего особенного? Ты серьёзно? А в Нью-Йорке что-нибудь проектировал?

— Пару развязок в Бронксе. И ещё несколько эстакад на западном выезде из города. В сторону Ньюарка.

— О, чёрт, — Стив не мог понять, что Баки так воодушевило. — А ты крутой. Я думал, просто протираешь брюки в каком-нибудь офисе…

— Я и протираю, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Нет, нет, ты делаешь важное дело, — вдохновлённо заявил Баки. Его лицо находилось сейчас так близко, что Стив видел каждую щетинку на бороде и сияющие непонятно из-за чего глаза, серые с светлыми голубоватыми прожилками. Рыжий кот, тёзка какого-то актёра, высунул свою морду в тесном пространстве между их тел, понял, что он третий лишний и снова спрятался под курткой.

— Я думаю, что музыка тоже важное дело, — негромко, но отчётливо сказал Стив.

— Чёрт, конечно важное. Музыка души лечит. Однако на ней не доедешь из города в город, да и движение в час пик она не облегчает.

— Если включить любимый диск в салоне, время в пробке пролетит незаметно, — непонятно для чего вставил Стив. А Баки, смотря на него как на какую-то непонятную, но очень любопытную диковинку, вдруг негромко рассмеялся.

— Диск? Приятель, ты не застрял в прошлом веке? Сейчас даже автомобильную магнитолу с дисководом не найдёшь. Только у старьёвщиков или перекупщиков. Сейчас всё на картах памяти или беспроводных технологиях.

Стив заинтересованно изогнул бровь. У него не было машины, как-то не нужно было, поэтому права его уже десять лет пылились в портмоне, на всякий случай.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее некуда, — Баки шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся. — Ты просто нечто.

— Всё так плохо? — спросил Стив как можно беззаботнее, изображая усмешку, но у самого что-то остро кольнуло под рёбрами. Больно. — Дома я слушаю только пластинки. У меня хорошая коллекция.

Баки снова вылупился на него.

— Тогда какого чёрта мы едем ко мне?

— Мы едем слушать музыку? — настало время Стиву удивляться. Баки, на секунду замерев с расширенными глазами, беззаботно рассмеялся. Шум состава заглушал его открытый смех, делая мягким и негромким. Он щурился и не боялся приоткрывать рот, оголяя белые, красивые зубы. А Стив забывал моргать.

— Резонно. Ты меня подловил. Тогда в следующий раз едем к тебе.

Стив плотно сжал губы. Поезд в очередной раз качнуло в сторону, и, висящий на одной руке, Стив оказался в тесных объятиях с человеком, которого ещё вчера не знал, даже мечтать не мог о его существовании. Как, однако, интересно жить. В голове повтором звучало хрипловатое «в следующий раз, в следующий…».

— Можно на автобусе пару остановок, но лучше пройдёмся. Классная погода сегодня, — предложил ему Баки, когда они вышли на улицу на Кингстон Авеню. Стив только кивнул. Обычно настороженный и недоверчивый, он даже не пытался запоминать дорогу. Ему на грани психологического самоистязания нравилась мысль, что сейчас его куда-то приведут, разложат и трахнут. И что ничего никому не нужно доказывать, просить, что всё прозрачно и понятно. Это давало опору и одновременно выбивало почву из-под ног. Он старался не смотреть на Баки, просто идти шаг в шаг с ним, но тот, — он чувствовал, — то и дело смотрел, разглядывал, отчего Стиву время от времени хотелось улыбаться. Густая борода защищала его мирок, пряча приподнятые уголки губ.

— Пришли. Дом из старого фонда, но здесь тепло зимой. И соседи тихие, в основном старички. И не пугайся, у меня бардак. Я с утра совсем не думал, что у меня будут гости. Заходи, — он открыл ключом и придержал для него входную дверь. Стив привычно скользнул по фамилиям напротив звонков, увидел «Барнс» на третьем этаже.

— Лифт не работает уже три года. Хорошо, что в доме всего четыре этажа. И старикам хоть какой-то стимул двигаться, — без остановки говорил Баки, поднимаясь на несколько ступенек выше по широкой лестнице. Футляр за его спиной едва слышно хлопал его по заднице при каждом движении. Может, он тоже нервничал, и эта разговорчивость была лишь проявлением его взволнованности? — На четвёртом у нас живёт чудной дед. Эрскин, кажется, зовут Авраам, еврей старого поколения. Он сам делает разные настойки на водке, а потом носит и всем предлагает попробовать. А потом требует деньги, — Баки весело фыркнул. — С евреями шутки плохи. Так что я всегда сразу покупаю у него бутылку, чего бы он ни принёс. Так быстрее. У меня уже штук десять в баре стоят, вишнёвая, черничная, дынная, чёрт знает ещё какая, а последняя — эликсир вечной молодости, как он сказал. На можжевельнике и меду. Знаешь, я так и не попробовал. Как-то боязно.

Стив хмыкнул. Баки не производил впечатления того, кто мог опасаться остаться именно сейчас молодым навсегда. Он был чертовски привлекательным и ненормально сексуальным. Его джинсы, слишком плотно обтягивающие зад и бёдра, Стив мечтал медленно содрать с этих ног, чтобы просто насладиться видом — для начала. Баки шёл чуть впереди, и Стиву выпало достаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть достоинства во всех подробностях: даже чуть протёртую складку джинсы между ног, под самыми яйцами. И мысленно проорать самому себе, что это ненормально — быть таким пошлым и озабоченным.

Тогда, что он вообще делал нормального сейчас?

Баки остановился напротив двери посередине лестничной площадки, на ней блестел бронзовый номер «3В». Отпер её ключами и, зайдя внутрь, пригласил Стива.

— Ну, вот тут я и живу. Проходи. Не хоромы, конечно, но нам с Басти хватает. О, чёрт, — Баки осторожно прислонил футляр с гитарой к стене, после чего подхватил с пола пару небрежно кинутых носков и куда-то потащил их. Стив нервно улыбнулся. Они внутри, дверь закрыта, и отступать теперь он точно не будет. Он впервые был в гостях при таких странных обстоятельствах. И как себя вести теперь, не имел представления.

— Ну, что ты там замер? Раздеваться будешь или нет?

Баки подошёл ближе, начиная расстёгивать его куртку, а Стив зачем-то схватил его руки. Они замерли посреди смешной маленькой прихожей, шумно дыша и насторожено глядя друг на друга.

— Отпусти? — и даже не попытался выбраться.

Стив, чувствуя, как сердце разгоняется подобно самолёту на взлётной полосе, чуть наклонился, и они соприкоснулись губами. Стив выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Точно. Всё точно так, как он запомнил. Тёплые, такие тёплые. Но не мягкие, а с сухой колючей корочкой, которую хотелось вылизать, размочить собственной слюной.

А потом Баки приоткрыл губы, словно вопросительно лизнув его языком, и Стив, вздрогнув, оказался втянут в горячий, мокрый и сбивающий с ног поцелуй, который только притворялся поначалу неловким. Они столкнулись носами, зубы стукнулись о зубы, когда Баки со стоном прижал его спиной к двери, а Стив наконец запустил руку в волосы, обхватывая ладонью его затылок. Его язык во рту ошущался непривычно приятно, казался сладким и прохладным, и очень наглым. У Стива тут же налился член, больно уткнувшись в ширинку джинсов, и у него руки чесались дотронуться, поправить, но он прижимал к себе Баки за талию и затылок, и поэтому не мог. Пришлось терпеть.

Вдруг так же неожиданно, с громким чмоком и больно укушенной губой Баки отстранился, всё так же продолжая нервно перебирать пальцами обеих рук по кнопкам на его куртке.

— Ладно, ладно, притормозим немного, правда ведь? — Баки говорил быстро и хрипло, словно сам себя уговаривал. Взгляд его, помутневший и тяжёлый, метался между глазами и губами Стива. — Мы не будем делать это в прихожей. Тут даже я один едва помещаюсь. Раздевайся. Я посмотрю, что у меня в холодильнике есть.

Губы Баки двигались, но Стив не разбирал слова. Покрасневшие, сразу заметно припухшие губы с чуть размазанным от поцелуев контуром, словно это не кожа так непристойно вела себя, а они были накрашены до того, как Стив все слизал. И на контрасте — яркие белые зубы. Красное и белое, белое и красное. Стива завораживала игра цветов, их влажный блеск и контраст. Плоть и кости, кровь и снег, неожиданное пятно на белой простыни — когда он всё же переспал с девушкой. Сочетание будоражило мозг, кровь вскипала, и отпускать Баки сейчас совсем не хотелось.

Только тот имел достаточную мощь и сноровку, чтобы мягко и как-то ловко выпутаться из его рук.

— Мой руки и на кухню. Санузел за той дверью, — сказал он, прежде чем скрыться с глаз.

Стив смог выдохнуть через несколько секунд. Первым делом он поправил колом вставший член, и жизнь сразу стала немного приятнее. Из-за угла вышел рыжий кот и сел, начав пристально наблюдать за его вознёй с курткой и лямкой портфеля. Он смотрел за ним, даже когда Стив открыл дверь и нашёл за ней небольшую ванную с туалетом. Тут же была и ванна, и унитаз, и объемный кошачий лоток в уголке. И никакого неприятного запаха, что удивительно. И хоть зеркало было немного забрызгано белыми капельками, раковина оказалась чистой, как и ванна. Стив отметил это с удовольствием. После чего включил холодную воду и недолго постоял, глядя на себя в зеркало. Уши, губы и щеки над бородой красные, ну и красавчик. Умывшись несколько раз прохладной водой, Стив вытерся единственным полотенцем и пошёл обследовать квартиру.

Помещение было всего одно, с двумя высокими окнами, делившими его на зоны. В одном углу кухонный гарнитур, стойка, пара стульев на длинных ножках и диван, за которым явно начиналась спальня. Прямо на полу лежал знакомый матрас с разворошённой постелью. За дверцами в стене наверняка скрывалась гардеробная. На полу у матраса стояла забытая большая кружка. И везде, на каждой поверхности были следы чужой жизни, её маркеры и доказательства. Стив даже замер в проходе, кидаясь взглядом от одного к другому. Старенький телевизор, обращённый к дивану и занимающий почти половину стойки, диванные подушки в радужных, связанных крючком чехлах. Забытая прямо на диване развёрнутая книга, словно ее недавно читали, кверху обложкой, но название не разглядеть. Две стальных миски с кошачьей едой и водой, и сам кот, вертевшийся при этом в ногах у Баки и что-то нагло выпрашивающий. Кактусы на подоконнике, там же стопки книг, чуть дальше у самого окна рядом с матрасом напротив мягкого стула расположилась стойка с тремя разными по форме, очень красивыми гитарами. Наверное, классно было сидеть на этом стуле вечером и смотреть на закатное небо, перебирая струны. Или рано утром, встречая рассвет. На спинке стула внушительной горой висели вещи. Стив невольно хмыкнул.

— Скучаешь? — донеслось справа, и Стив перевёл взгляд на парня у плиты. Тот что-то химичил с целой кучей разных продуктов.

— Просто смотрю вокруг.

— Помочь не хочешь?

— Я не особо силён в готовке, — признался Стив.

Баки выглядел удивлённым.

— И чем же ты питаешься?

Стив смутился.

— Или заказываю уже готовое, или покупаю полуфабрикаты. А что ты готовишь?

— Это называется «набег на холодильник». Просто и вкусно. Главное, чтобы были яйца.

Стив подошёл ближе, встал рядом с Баки и принялся смотреть, потому что тот не только вдохновенно рассказывал, но ещё и жестикулировал, как фокусник.

— Смотри. Открываем холодильник и берём оттуда всё, что ещё не пропало и что можно запихнуть в одну сковороду. Например, остатки вчерашнего ужина. Консервированные помидоры. Пара завалящих кусочков бекона. Шампиньоны. Поджарить всё хорошенько, регулярно помешивая. Держи, — он протянул Стиву деревянную лопатку, — с этим ты точно справишься. Только не забывай мешать. А теперь забьём всё это яйцами. Будет офигенно вкусно.

И вышло на самом деле очень вкусно, особенно если учесть, что Стив не очень любил помидоры. Здесь они были на своём месте.

— Может, выпьем чего-нибудь? Хочешь?

— Эликсира вечной молодости? — хмыкнул Стив.

— А хотя бы и его, — быстро согласился Баки и полез в один из нижних шкафчиков. — А то один я не скоро решусь, а сестра редко навещает.

— Почему ты один?

Повисла неловкая тишина. Стив сначала спросил, а потом подумал, но было уже поздно.

— Даже не знаю, — как можно проще сказал Баки, хотя вопрос явно его задел.

— Извини, я не должен был…

— Да нет, всё нормально. Просто я не вижу смысла посвящать этому так много времени своей жизни, как сейчас принято. Понимаешь, поиск и ухаживания по ресурсозатратности перебивает всё на свете. Словно сжигаешь себя дотла, а потом, когда цель достигнута, уже ничего и не хочется. Перегораешь. Так что я беру, когда мне отдают, все получают удовольствие и, счастливые, расходятся в разные стороны. На этом всё.

Стив задумался. Наверное, в чём-то Баки был прав. Сам Стив не раз и не два думал над тем, что сейчас романтические ухаживания зачастую не несут в себе никакого трепета и нормального, естественного смущения. Словно люди пытаются успеть как можно больше попользовать друг друга, пока не доберутся до главного блюда. И такой подход раздражал.

Но не значит ли, что сейчас они тоже просто «получат удовольствие и разойдутся»? Во сне это было нормально, правильно, только так и надо было. В реальности же мысль зудела и вызывала неприятную горечь на языке.

— Я налил. За мистическую встречу, — Баки поднял свой шот с эликсиром, который пах можжевельником на всю кухню, и тем самым отвлёк от неугомонных мыслей.

— За встречу, — повторил Стив. Они легко дзынькнули стеклянными бочками — и опрокинули эликсир внутрь.

Стив издал резкий звук. Запах можжевельника забивал все медовые ноты. Но на вкус эликсир был как глоток медового огня. Очень хорошая штука. Стив понаблюдал, как у Баки дёрнулся кадык, когда он проглотил, и как тот громко стукнул свой шот о стойку, едва не свалив на пол телевизор.

— Ядрёная хрень, — сипло постановил Баки и от повторов воздержался.

— А мне понравилось, — усмехнулся Стив. — Ещё одну.

Стив выпил ещё две, после чего Баки неумолимо закрыл бутыль и убрал её назад в шкафчик.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты налакался.

А Стив с удивлением вспомнил, что последний раз пил когда-то в прошлой жизни. Тепло обволакивало его, поднималось из живота к груди и спускалось к ногам. Алкогольный туман шумел в голове.

— Я трезв.

Губы Баки медленно разъехались в широкой улыбке.

— Уверен? Вставай.

— М?

Баки встал первым, подошёл и протянул шрамированную руку.

— Вставай. Давай, попробуй.

Стив обхватил тёплую бугристую ладонь и встал. И…

Всё мирно дремлющее тепло вдруг закачалось внутри него, и внезапно устремилось в разные стороны. Резко закружилась голова.

— Оп, — Баки обхватил его и тесно прижался, обнимая. Его тонкая футболка была смешной преградой для жара, которым исходило крепкое тело. — Стой ровнее.

— Чем ты меня напоил? — удивление чувствовалось отстранёно. На первом месте выступал какой-то непонятный, то ли забытый, то ли ещё не испытанный кайф, от которого почему-то начало тяжелеть в паху и дико захотелось секса. Или это было от близости Баки, от его запаха и крепких рук под подмышками, Стив уже ни в чём не был уверен.

— Тем же, чем и себя, — Баки говорил сквозь смешки. Глаза его блестели, а покрасневшие губы не отпускали внимание. — Настойка моего соседа Эрскина.

Стив не стал тянуть время. Сам прижал Баки вплотную к себе за поясницу, приник пахом, животом и грудью, и глубоко, мокро поцеловал. Баки не пытался перехватить инициативу, просто широко раскрывал рот, лаская помягчевшими губами, и сосал, сосал его язык, пока у Стива в голове не возникла чёрная дыра, а ниже пояса всё утонуло в огне.

— Туда, — хрипло выдохнул Баки и подтолкнул его в сторону матраса на полу. Тут же потянул наверх край лонгслива, принуждая Стива начать раздеваться. И принялся за пуговицу на джинсах, потому что ремни Стив не любил и не носил. — Твоё тело просто… — он задохнулся, оглаживая пальцами каждый бугорок под кожей, до которого мог дотянуться, куда ложился его взгляд. Огладил пресс, стиснул соски, прижал и пригладил ключицы. И совсем осмелел, просовывая руки сразу под джинсовую ткань и резинку белья, пробуя живот на твёрдость, путаясь пальцами в паховых волосах. — Ты весь горишь. Адски горячий.

Стив дрожал. Он хотел рассказать, каким был невзрачным и худым мальчишкой, которого если и принимали за сексуальный объект, то явно по ошибке. Как начал работать над своим телом, едва оно проснулось и пустилось в рост, как строил себя с нуля, по кирпичику. Как после всех испытаний тело, принявшее оформленный вид, благодарило его тем, что не менялось даже без частых интенсивных тренировок. Но он не мог открыть рта, мысли в голове путались и наслаивались, как клубок разноцветных ниток. Баки оглаживал его, ласкал кожу и так откровенно кайфовал от этого, что Стив даже позабыл про собственный стыд. И не успел испугаться, когда Баки медленно, смакуя, стянул с него джинсы и трусы, утыкаясь носом в паховые волосы, так, что член проехался приоткрытой от плоти головкой по его щеке, сладко и больно. Стив не удержался и обхватил его голову, вжимая в себя крепче, не в силах отпустить.

— Ты настоящий, — проскулил Баки. — Ты мне не снишься. Блядь, как же я тебя хочу. Ляг.

Он снова ловко выпутался из рук и подтолкнул совсем голого Стива к матрасу. Пришлось улечься прямо на скомканную простынь, но она не мешала. Стива бы сейчас даже проплывающая за окном «Лемурианская Звезда» не взволновала сильнее того, что показывал Баки. А Баки просто раздевался. Но, чёрт, он делал это так, что в каждом маленьком действии всё кричало, как Баки нравится, что на него смотрят. Как на него смотрят.

— Трогай себя, — сказал он, и голос его совсем сел. — Смотри на меня и трогай свой член.

Стив решил не ограничиваться членом. Сплюнул на ладонь и ещё обильно облизал два пальца на другой руке. С выдохом наслаждения сгрёб яйца и член, начиная невыносимо медленно дрочить, и, сгибая колени и широко разводя их в стороны, скользнул влажными пальцами к заднице. Это была самая открытая, самая уязвимая поза, в которой прежде он был только наедине сам с собой. Сейчас же Баки, нарочито-медленно снимающий с себя джинсы, был зрителем в первом ряду, вип-ложа. И Стив чувствовал небывалый стыд — и вместе с тем ненормально сильное возбуждение. Он только прикоснулся к себе, а уже чувствовал, что скоро сможет кончить. Его била дрожь то ли от холода, то ли от зашкаливающих эмоций. Он хотел каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждым вдохом и выдохом, каждой выступившей бисеринкой пота: его тело кричало о том, что хочет всего и сразу. Стив не боялся боли, его уже не волновали обстоятельства. Он переступил ту черту, от которой они ещё могли посмеяться и разойтись в разные стороны. Сейчас он только мутно и голодно, словно через пелену, разглядывал крупный, потемневший от прибывшей крови член, с которого Баки наконец стянул симпатичные спортивные трусы и ни о чём, кроме как об этом члене, всаженном в него по основание, думать не мог.

Внутри тянуло, болела спина, два пальца он спокойно вдавливал в расслабленный сфинктер, ощупывая и оглаживая себя изнутри, и не смог даже удивиться, замечая, как пошло, коротко приподнимает бёдра на каждое своё движение. Словно это делал кто-то другой.

Стив погибал.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он. И шире развёл колени.

— Ох, блядь, — процедил Баки и, откинув трусы в сторону, рухнул на матрас прямо между ног, тут же обхватывая под коленями и нажимая, заставляя совсем открыться. Стив с силой зажмурился. — Р-руки, — глухо прорычал Баки, обжигая дыханием. Стив послушно выскользнул из задницы и выпустил свой член, скомкивая в кулаках и без того смятую простынь. Когда почувствовал первое обжигающе-влажное прикосновение чужого языка, его тряхнуло и выгнуло. Он закинул руку наверх и уткнулся в сгиб своего локтя, всё так же не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал, сжигаемый стыдом и похотью, как Баки жадно лижет его, словно сразу везде, без разбора, куда упадёт взгляд: вдоль по внутренней коже бедра, паховую складку, между ягодиц, головку члена. Он лизал и лизал, мокро, капая слюной и делая его влажным везде. Пока Стив, переходя последний рубеж терпения, не простонал в руку:

— Вставь мне уже!

— Что? — Баки оторвался от вылизывания словно только для того, чтобы его волосы дразняще прошлись по перенапряжённому потёкшему члену. Он всё прекрасно расслышал, всё, его голос был полон затаённого предвкушения, вкрадчивости и заигрывания. Баки поднялся выше и выдохнул ему в пупок, тут же оставляя влажную метку языка от пупка до груди. — Что ты хочешь?

Стив напрягся и выдохнул, вкладывая в слова всё своё отчаяние и неутолённый голод:

— Вставь мне!

Баки ненадолго приподнялся, лишая его веса своего тела. Стив не мог смотреть, всего было слишком много. Спасительная темнота оберегала его плавящийся мозг. Едва слышно прошуршала разрываемая упаковка. Стив сглотнул. Он так сильно хотел посмотреть, как Баки раскатывает резинку по своему налитому члену, как приставляет его туда, под яйца, как начинает медленно, морщась, проталкиваться, — но он не мог. Эти мгновения ожидания парализовали его.

— Эй, — голос прозвучал совсем рядом, а потом вдруг вернулся вес тела, и мягкие губы оставили влажные, чуть щекотные следы под подбородком, — Стив, опусти руку. Я хочу смотреть на тебя. Подмечать каждый твой вдох. И чтобы ты смотрел на меня, когда я кончу. Когда я вытрахаю тебя до оргазма. Ну же, давай. Дай мне руку.

Стив сглотнул. Убрал локоть и открыл глаза. Серый уличный свет показался неоновыми ослепляющими огнями. А потом он почувствовал переплетающиеся с его пальцами пальцы, и лицо Баки оказалось так низко, волосами заслоняя лишний свет. Он начал целовать сладко, мокро, мягко причмокивая губами, — тут же Стив почувствовал, как Баки толкается, и постарался весь раскрыться навстречу, вкладывая в это желание многолетний жар и голод…

— Бо-оже, — простонал Баки, когда сначала головка, а потом и весь член медленно скользнул внутрь, невыносимо правильно распирая тело, заполняя там, где всё ныло и пульсировало в предвкушении. Стив часто, поверхностно дышал, не в силах отвести взгляда от чужих расширившихся зрачков. И первый толкнулся навстречу.

Баки обхватил его под шеей, другую руку продолжая сжимать в своей, и это было неудобно, наверное, только Стив не обращал на это внимания. Баки завладел всеми его мыслями, телом, заполнял его так, как он не мечтал ни в одном сне, медленно вытаскивая и снова загоняя ему до шлепка мошонки. И он стонал. Глухо сначала, потом различимее, а после Стив уже не слышал — он сам начал орать. Потому что Баки, наконец, осмелел и принялся трахать его, подкручивая бёдрами, ища угол, от которого Стива прошьёт судорогой, а Стиву в любом случае было лучше всего, его било удовольствием на каждое сильное, резкое движение. Баки немного наклонился, со всей силы прижимая Стива к себе, утыкаясь рядом с его головой в простынь, вбиваясь в него до хрипоты, и Стив вдруг почувствовал отчётливо скользящий внутри, натирающий нежные стенки член. Его выгнуло с небывалой силой, он хрипло вскрикнул, и сперма потекла теплом на живот и по бокам, снова и снова, пока Стив не ощутил полное посторгазменное опустошение. Баки сделал ещё несколько коротких толчков, после чего резко вынул член, сдёрнул резинку и, прижавшись бёдрами к паху, затрясся, кончая, смешивая их сперму.

— Твою мать… твою мать… — шептал он рядом с ухом, пальцами нежно поглаживая шею сзади. Он был такой тяжёлый, но Стив и не думал двигаться. Все случилось так быстро и так ярко, что реальность теперь догоняла их, а они, наоборот, нажали на паузу. Лежать вместе, молчать и ничего не делать было лучшим моментом после.

— Это был потрясный первый раз, — хрипло проговорил Стив.

Баки хмыкнул, после чего глухо рассмеялся.

— Первый раз?

— Я никогда не был снизу по-настоящему.

Баки вздохнул и поднял голову, устраиваясь на локтях.

— Как так вышло? Ты же… — он потёрся носом о бороду, явно в удовольствие, — ты просто бомба. Сексуальная бомба широкого спектра поражения, — уточнил Баки.

— Ты что-то имеешь против? — Стив изогнул бровь.

— Я? Нет. Нет, ничего. Я имею, но не против. В общем, — Баки фыркнул. — у меня это тоже впервые. Чтобы от парня так крышу снесло. Так что мы квиты.

Стив согласно моргнул. После чего перевернулся, оказавшись сверху, навис и начал ласково, сладко выцеловывать чужое, так резко ставшее родным лицо.

— Останешься до завтра? — голос Баки хрипел и стал ещё ниже, и от обертонов у Стива по спине снова бегали мурашки.

— Я… мне нужно позвонить, — ответил Стив и, нехотя поднимаясь, отполз с Баки, чтобы добраться до джинсов.

Представшая картина Стива умилила и поразила в самое сердце. Пока они трахались, кот устроился на коме их одежды на полу, как в гнезде, и теперь мирно дрых, свернувшись компактным, очень мохнатым рыжим клубком.

Телефон нашёлся в куртке. Стив, голый и весь в холодящих потёках спермы, разблокировал его и набрал номер Скотта.

— Скотти? Привет. Ну как там дела?

— У нас всё отлично. Как ты сам, как здоровье?

— Ник отпустил?

— Конечно. Сказал, что до понедельника видеть тебя не хочет в фирме. Чтобы духу тут твоего не было. И если ты придёшь в выходные, он тебя выкинет. «С охраной на улицу,» — так он сказал. Он очень доволен, Стиви, — доверительно добавил Скотт.

Стив усмехнулся. Ещё бы тот ни был доволен. Такая жирная сделка в руки плывёт.

— Хорошо, кивнул он. — Тогда до понедельника.

— И с тебя полный отчёт о выходных, помнишь?

— Да, отбой, — Стив покачал головой и убрал телефон в карман сумки.

Когда он вернулся, Баки лежал, развалившись поперёк матраса, и отсутствующим, совершенно блаженным взглядом смотрел в потолок. Но тут же сфокусировался на Стиве, когда он вошёл.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, вполне. Хочу отвыкнуть от трудоголизма. Взял отгул на завтра.

— Это называется выходные. Их придумали, чтобы люди отдыхали, занимались сексом, гуляли, а не для того, на что ты там их обычно тратишь.

— Я запомню, — согласно кивнул Стив и лёг рядом с Баки, тесно прижимаясь, чтобы греться теплом своих испачканных тел. Баки тут же приобнял и принялся легонько гладить пальцами по коже плеча.

— Покажешь мне завтра свою коллекцию пластинок?

— Мы будем музыку слушать? — негромко, подначивая, спросил Стив, утопая в тепле и ласке. Баки тихо, щекотно рассмеялся. А потом вдруг дотянулся рукой до задницы, уверенно скользнул по влажной ложбинке между ягодиц и сладко до изнеможения, медленно и в то же время настойчиво погрузил внутрь него пальцы. Завораживающе легко, приятно и больно до слёз. Стив задержал дыхание, после чего ощутил, как собственный член снова начал подниматься от этих неторопливых растягивающих оглаживаний. Он лежал и думал, как рассказать Баки о загаданном в своё совершеннолетие желании, о подушке, о реалистичных снах. О множестве и множестве партнёров. А потом решил, что в целом это и незачем. Как бы дороги ни кружили, всё равно привели их друг к другу.

А большего он никогда и не желал.

Разве только совсем чуть-чуть?


	4. Бонус

— Счастлив познакомиться, Баки, — частил Скотт, пока тряс руку. — Парни, вы просто умопомрачительно смотритесь вместе, обалдеть. Так я и думал, что однажды Стив отхватит себе кого-то вроде тебя. Невероятно. А ведь сколько он ждал. Я уж и не верил…

Стив видел, что Баки очень приятно слушать этот ни к чему не обязывающий трёп, хоть внешне он и старался не растекаться от дифирамб Скотта. Они сидели в небольшом баре на углу Кингстон авеню и пили вкусное крафтовое пиво под какой-то футбольный матч — матч никто из них не смотрел.

— И отдельное спасибо, что вытащил его из дому. Ты знаешь, что он ни на одну вечеринку не ходил, и даже в бар с нами — ни разу?

Стив поймал вопрос в глазах Баки через Скотта, — тот сидел между ними, — и выразительно пожал плечами. А что тут скажешь?

Баки усмехнулся, посылая многобещающий взгляд. Стив спрятал лицо за кружкой с пивом, чувствуя, как внутри снова разгорается привычный пожар предвкушения.

— Так как вы познакомились, парни?

О, Скотти…

— Ну, всё началось с того, что мы друг другу приснились.

— О-о-о…

Стив вскинул на Баки умоляющий взгляд. Ему со Скоттом вообще-то ещё работать. Каждый день.

— А потом случайно столкнулись у Астор Плейс. И узнали друг друга.

— Да ладно, — протянул Скотт, и в глазах его не было ни капли сомнения.

— Стив начал от меня убегать, и мне пришлось гонять его по всей Грин-стрит туда и обратно, прежде чем я уговорил его пойти со мной на свидание.

Стив тихо посмеивался в бороду. Пожалуй, так оно звучит лучше. Приличнее.

А правда пускай останется только для них двоих.

Пы. Сы. подушку Баки забрал себе, «как залог». И даже попробовал поспать на ней, но, конечно, ничего ему не обломилось.


End file.
